fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Aranadios
, (when enraged)|ailments = , , ,|weaknesses = , |creator = Mr. Lazybee}}Jade Aranadios (モエルディオスアシュ Moerudiosu Ashu) are Flying Wyverns and a subspecies of Aranadios. Physiology Jade Aranadios greatly resembles the regular species, however there are a few differences to tell the species apart. Whereas Aranadios are blue in color, Jade Aranadios have emerald green scales, not unlike a Rathian. It retains the gray webbing and black stripes on its wings like the regular species. The spikes on its tail are gray with black tips, unlike the regular species which have white spikes with black tips. Its eyes are also yellow, unlike the regular species' amber orange eyes. Behavior Like the regular species Jade Aranadios are highly territorial and aggressive, however they are more elusive than regular Aranadios. Useful Information Jade Aranadios are a subspecies having evolved green scales as opposed to the regular species cobalt blue scales. This is due to the Jade Aranadios are only found in forest regions, unlike the regular species, that are nomadic. Similar to how Aranadios are often confused for an Azure Rathalos, Jade Aranadios due to their green scales are often confused for a Rathian. Like the regular species, Jade Aranadios are highly intelligent, bringing prey back to its nest to avoid the attention of other large predators and watching potential threats from a distance. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Like Aranadios, Jade Aranadios are apex predators in the forests they dwell in, driving other monsters out and claiming their territory for itself. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Like the regular species, Jade Aranadios are highly aggressive towards other large monsters. Unlike the regular species however, Jade Aranadios are ambush hunters, utilizing their green scales to blend in with their enviroment before attacking the threat from behind, catching them off guard. Tracks Jade Aranadios leaves behind a variety of tracks such as Footprints, Claw Marks and Green Scales. It will also sometimes leave behind Broken Tailspikes that yields more Research Points. Specific Locale Interactions Jade Aranadios doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Breaking and then severing its tail will make it throw less spikes than before. Staggering Jade Aranadios when its about to use Charged Fireball will cause it to explode in its mouth, dealing high damage and knocking it over. Abilities Like the regular species, Jade Aranadios possess a highly developed Flame Sac that allows them to breathe blue flames. Unlike regular Aranadios, Jade Aranadios relies more on their tails than their flames, which makes them much more dangerous on the ground. Their green scales allow them to blend in with the forests they are found in, giving them an advantage against opponents. They will start utilizing the Dragon Element, like the regular species, when greatly angered however. Alternative States *'Enraged' **The stripes on its wings will turn a deep red and its eyes will leave behind a yellow trail, similar to that of a Nargacuga. **It's tail attacks now has a higher chance to inflict Noxious Poison and it will start using Dragon elemental attacks. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool from the mouth. **Will seek out and either kill a small monster and eat it or feed from a carcass to regain stamina. **Sometimes when running towards a hunter it will trip and fall over. **It has a chance to failing its''' elemental attacks now. *'''Frenzied **Its green shell will turn a deeper shade of green and its wings turns dark gray. **When it roars the sound is more distorted and deeper. **All its Dragon and Fire elemental attacks can now inflict the Frenzy in addition to Dragonblight and Fireblight. Mounts The standard Flying Wyvern mount with its head, back and tail accessible. When its tail is mounted it will deal damage and inflict Noxious Poison if the tailspikes are raised. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tailspike Wyvern (Dracospinodae) *Family: Arana *Species: A.viridius Habitat Range Unlike Aranadios, which are usually nomadic, Jade Aranadios are more often found in forested regions than the regular species. They have been sighted in the Everwood, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Primal Forest, Verdant Hills, Jurassic Frontier and many other forested areas. Ecological Niche Jade Aranadios occupies the same niche as the regular species, being apex predators. However, it is no longer found in deserts, volcanic and arctic regions as opposed to regular Aranadios, being found in these areas. This is due to Jade Aranadios having adapted to become ambush predators rather than attacking threats head on, utilizing its green scales to camoflage itself in the forests they dwell, in which in other areas would make them much easier for prey and predators to spot. It still has to compete with other forest-dwelling predators such as regular Aranadios, Nargacuga and its subspecies, Zinogre, Anjanath, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Glavenus, Mizutsune, Astalos, Tigrex, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Gore Magala, Yian Garuga, Najarala, Espinas, Deviljho and the rare and powerful Rajang. It also has to compete with Elder Dragons that are also found in forests, such as Kushala Daora, Chameleos and Ruiner Nergigante, and Deviants such as Dreadqueen Rathian, Thunderlord Zinogre and Silverwind Nargacuga. Biological Adaptations Jade Aranadios' scales have become green as a result of adapting to live in forests rather than being nomadic like the regular species. Its tailspikes has also become much tougher than that of regular Aranadios, due to the Jade Aranadios using its tail more often in combat than the regular species, making it more difficult to break and making its tail attacks even deadlier than that of its blue cousin. It is also much more terrestrial than other Aranadios, rarely taking to the skies, preferring to fight on the ground. Behavior Jade Aranadios are just as aggressive and territorial as its relative, though it prefers ambushing threats rather than taking them head on. Equipment Weapons *'Note': All of Jade Aranadios's weapons are upgrades of the standard Aranadios's weapons. Armor Blademaster Skills: 'Mind's Eye, Sharpness +1, Recovery Spd +2, Wide Range +2,'Ice Res -20, Aranadios Ferocity Carves G-Rank/Master Rank Interactions with Other Monsters High Tier Monsters Vs Zinogre Same as the regular species.' ' Outcome: Tie Vs''' Mizutsune''' WIP Vs Rathalos/Rathian/Pink Rathian Same as Aranadios vs Rathalos/Azure Rathalos. Outcome: Win Vs Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga Same as Rathalos vs Nargacuga. Outcome: Tie Vs Glavenus Same as the regular species. Outcome: Tie Vs Deviljho/Savage Deviljho Same as the regular species. Outcome: Tie Vs Rajang Same as the regular species. Outcome: Tie Vs Kushala Daora WIP Vs Chameleos WIP Vs Ruiner Nergigante WIP Vs Velkhana WIP Vs Espinas/Espinas Subspecies WIP Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Jade Aranadios can get affected with the Frenzy Virus and turn Frenzied, and they are are also capable of attaining the Apex State. Jade Aranadios can also be found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Frenzied Jade Aranadios have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Tempered Jade Aranadios are considered Threat Lv3 monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered Monster. Hyper Jade Aranadios have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Apex Jade Aranadios have the usual changes of an Apex monster. Battle Theme Quests WIP Notes *Like regular Aranadios, Jade Aranadios can only be encountered in G-Rank/Master Rank. *Its appearence, color and behavior is very reminiscent of a Rathian, in fact, Jade Aranadios are more related to the latter than the regular Aranadios. *It can only be flash bombed three times before it becomes immune to it, it will be vulnerable after five-seven minutes has passed. *Like the regular species, it is highly vulnerable to Ice. *It has the same breaks as the regular Aranadios, though its tail can ''only ''be broken and severed when it is enraged. *Despite living exclusively in forests, they are found in the Wildspire Waste in the New World, though only in the forested areas, while occasionally venturing to other parts of the desert. Trivia *It was inspired of real life snakes, more notably the Emerald Tree Boa(coloration) and Eyelash Viper(hunting tactic). *Most of Jade Aranadios' weapons names have to do with the color green, such as emerald, smaragdus(Latin for emerald), viridan, etc. *It was originally going to be an Ice themed monster, but it was changed for a more stealthy monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Subspecies Category:6 Star Level Monster